Lien particulier
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Bellatrix et Nymphadora, la vraie histoire! Fic familiale avant tout, reste à savoir où cela me mènera... Du début à la toute fin, une Fic expliquant le lien entre Bella et sa nièce... Pour le défi: un peu de gaieté s'il vous plait, forum Sauvagement Sexy


**Lien particulier (Partie 1 : Tendre enfance)**

**Salut ^^ Deuxième Fic postée pour le défi: Un peu de gaieté s'il-vous-plaît, du forum Sauvagement Sexy, de Victory87! Celle-ci sera plus joyeuse, garantie! J'ai eu cette idée en prenant un bain, c'est louche… J'espère que vous allez aimer!**

Hiver 1973. Le cri d'une femme épuisée déchire la nuit froide, pour bien vite faire place à de petits pleurs d'enfant. Nymphadora Tonks est finalement née, après 24 heures d'un accouchement difficile pour la mère, qui d'ailleurs, s'évanouit tout de suite après, la douleur étant trop forte. La première personne à apercevoir cette magnifique enfant, aux cheveux rose dès sa naissance, fût sa tante, Bellatrix. Cette dernière, à 22 ans, était au service du puissant Seigneur Des Ténèbres depuis maintenant 5 ans. Sa sœur, Andromeda, et son mari, Ted, elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus les voir. Son Maître les détestait, elle devait donc faire pareille. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Andromeda et Ted, mais quelques temps avant la grossesse, Bellatrix s'était quelque peu rapprochée de sa sœur, malgré tout ce qui les séparait.

Ted, toujours au travail, n'avait pas pu se libérer pour être présent pour sa femme. Il avait contacté Narcissa, qui refusait catégoriquement de parler à Andromeda, et c'était finalement rabattu sur Bellatrix. Bella qui, détestait tout le monde, ne possédait pas la moindre trace de pitié, n'y d'amour dans le corps. Elle était pourtant arrivée dans les 2 minutes qui avaient suivies. Elle parlait à peine à sa sœur, n'étant là que pour se faire serrer la main trop fort, pendant les contractions de plus en plus rapprochées de sa sœur.

Une fois la petite nettoyée, et couverte par une serviette, le médicomage avait tendu la fillette à Bellatrix…

- Vous voulez prendre votre nièce?

Elle n'eu même pas le loisir de répondre, car déjà ce petit paquet de chaleur était dans ses bras, appuyé contre sa généreuse poitrine. La bouche gourmande de l'enfant cherchait un sein gorgé de lait, mais aboutit contre un corset bien lacé. Bellatrix la regarda, et versa une seule et unique larme, qui atterrit contre la joue encore toute chaude de sa nièce. À peine un instant plus tard, la magie de ce moment fût brisée par Andromeda qui reprenait conscience. Elle exigea de voir son enfant, et chassa Bellatrix sans plus de façons, de sa chambre, et de sa vie…

La fillette a 6 ans, la femme en a désormais 28. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans la maison endormie, monta d'étages en étages, retint un juron quand son pied fit craquer une planche devant la porte des parents assoupis, puis se glissa enfin subtilement dans une chambre d'enfant. Elle était assise sur son lit, un air triste sur la figure. Quand elle vit sa tante, son air se dissipa, pour devenir une joie intense et incontrôlable. Nymphadora bondit du lit pour sauter au cou de Bellatrix qui la serra fort contre son cœur.

- Tante Bella!, s'exclama la petite. Je savais que tu viendrais! Je le savais!

La fillette enfouit son nez dans le cou de sa tante, pendant que celle-ci caressait les cheveux de sa nièce affectueusement.

- Ne parle pas trop fort, ma puce!, chuchota la femme. Tu ne veux pas que maman nous entendes, non? Tu sais ce que maman ferait si elle me trouvait ici?

- Elle te jetterait dehors!, affirma Nymphadora en regardant sa tante droit dans les yeux. Elle avait récitée cette phrase avec tant d'aplomb et de certitude, qu'on était certain, en l'entendant, que Bellatrix la lui avait fait apprendre par cœur.

- C'est bien ma belle, c'est bien…

Bella caressa la joue de sa nièce du bout de son pouce en la regardant avec amour. Elle s'était battue toute la journée comme une tigresse, espérant pouvoir venir serrer Nymphadora contre elle, une fois la bataille terminée. Elle hurlait des ordres, tuait et torturait à la journée longue, mais devenait tendre et douce envers sa nièce adorée, au moment où elle la voyait. Inexplicable, cette vulnérabilité qui la touchait! Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'elle avait été le premier membre de sa famille à tenir cette petite puce dans ses bras… Comme un lien spécial qui les unissait toutes les 2…

Bellatrix entreprit de coucher la fillette dans son petit lit moelleux, en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle la borda ensuite, puis embrassa son front.

- Je dois y aller… Je reviendrai ma belle, promis…, ajouta Bella en voyant les beaux yeux noisettes de sa nièce se remplir de larmes.

- Reste dormir avec moi… Tante Bella…, gémit-elle avec douleur.

La femme hésitait. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira, car elle savait d'avance qu'elle avait perdue. Cette enfant réussissait à faire ce qu'aucun de ses ennemis ne pourrait jamais accomplir : lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Bellatrix retira ses bottes et son manteau, déposa sa baguette sur la commode et tenta d'entrer dans le minuscule lit de sa nièce. Elle y parvint finalement, serrant contre elle la seule raison pour laquelle elle acceptait autant peu de confort pour dormir…

Au matin, un grand cri retentit dans la chambre d'enfant. Andromeda se tenait dans la cadre de la porte, rouge de rage. Dans ces moments là, les 2 sœurs se ressemblaient en tous points…

- BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! SORT DE CETTE MAISON IMMÉDIATEMENT!

La femme en question sursauta, la fillette se réveilla. Bella bondit du lit, remit bottes et manteau, s'empara de sa baguette et observa sa sœur longuement. Nymphadora se cachait dans les jupes de sa tante. N'ayant jamais vu une colère pareille, venant de sa mère habituellement si douce, elle eu peur.

- NE REVIENT PLUS JAMAIS! AVEC LES GENS QUE TU FRÉQUENTES, TU SAIS COMME MOI QUE TU N'ES PAS UN BON EXEMPLE POUR UNE ENFANT DE SON ÂGE!

La servante du Seigneur Des Ténèbres se pencha vers la petite puce qui pleurait…

- Rendors-toi… C'est un mauvais rêve…

La fillette crue aux paroles de sa tante et s'endormit dans les minutes qui suivirent. Bellatrix caressa lentement, pour la dernière fois, pensait-elle, la joue de sa nièce. Andromeda avait assistée à la scène, impuissante devant tant de tendresse. Bella espérait vraiment que Nymphadora que ce mauvais moment serait classé comme cauchemar, au réveil de l'enfant… La plus âgée des sœurs Black sortit de la maison sans un regard pour sa sœur, de peur que cette dernière découvre que la séparation entre elle et sa nièce l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais se l'avouer…

**Alors? C'est la première partie d'une suite de 3-4 petites histoires du genre, mais comme je ne peux pas écrire de chapitres à cause du défi, surveillez mes nouvelles histoires ^^ J'écrirai la suite demain soir probablement… C'était également la première fois que le thème famille était aussi poussé… Reviews?**

**Anna Bella ^^**


End file.
